La Caida De Los Jinetes
by Alagua
Summary: Feronis es convocado al consejo de Vrael en Doru Areaba porque dos jnetes traen noticias acerca de un tal Galbatorix que se esta revelando, y desafiando a todos los jinetes... Este Fic narra la historia de la caida de los jinetes bajo la mano de Galbatorix y los trece apostatas, lo que todos se preguntaban como sucedió y nunca se escribió... se descontinua hasta el 10/12/13
1. Consejo (capitulo 1)

Este es mi primer FanFic y trata sobre la historia de los jinetes pre-eragon.

La trama y algunos personajes son míos, todo lo demás es de Cristopher Paolini autor del "Inheritance Cycle"

EEEEEMH por favor escriban Revews

* * *

La Caida De Los Jinetes

1

Consejos

-Despierta! Feronis!

Feronis despertó sintiendo una gran descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo, inducida por su dragón, Fell, rojo como la sangre y alto como una montaña.

-Que pasa Fell?

-Nos llama el propio Vrael, quien ha convocado al Consejo de Jinetes, ya que han venido jinetes de Alagaësia, algo esta pasando y parece que se esta saliendo de control.-dijo preocupado el dragón- Se requiere tu asistencia.

Feronis asintió y se dispuso para el consejo. Llevaba ropas elficas tradicionales y sencillas, las que usaba para su vida diaria, pero no eran lo suficientemente majestuosas como para llevarlas frente a Vrael, el mas antiguo de los Jinetes de Dragón con vida, porque alguna vez, fue también un aprendiz común y corriente. El elfo se puso su armadura para acudir al consejo, una armadura ligera, en el pecho llevaba una cota de malla plateada como ninguna otra, con hombreras alargadas de placa que terminaban en punta y poseían decoraciones rojas como la sangre.

Feronis se hallaba en su habitación, la única estancia de su hogar que tenia el techo a menos de tres metros de altura, porque en cuanto salió de su habitación se halló en una sala con mas de sesenta metros de altura y otros noventa de largo en la cual se hallaba acurrucado un dragón rojo como la sangre que cubría casi toda la estancia. El dragón bufó y dejo que dos hileras de humo salieran de su nariz, luego poco a poco se levantó, terminando de cubrir la estancia, y se dirigió hacia el exterior.

Afuera, el dragón extendió sus alas y permitió a Feronis montar en el dragón y este comenzó a volar sobre la ciudad de Dorú Areaba, compuesta de cientos de edificaciones que rodeaban los cien metros de altura; y se dirigieron a una edificación aún mas grande que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad. Una vez allí Fell y Feronis se colocaron para el consejo mientras repartían saludos a otros Jinetes.

La sala donde se celebraba el consejo era redonda, con una mesa redonda en el centro, donde se situaban los jinetes, y arriba de ellos habían espacios donde los dragones podían introducir el cuello y participar de la asamblea.

Un elfo vestido de formas impresionantes y con una mirada antigua, se levantó en un extremo de la mesa y se dispuso a hablar.

-Estimados jinetes y dragones -comenzó con voz clara y fuerte- me he visto en la obligación de convocar este consejo precisamente por eso: necesito su consejo. Han llegado dos jinetes de dragón, Kaelar y Jalek, que dicen haber sido atacados por otros jinetes, que poseían otro tipo de magia y una fuerza descomunal. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría que cada uno pudiese contar su historia. Jalek, tienes la palabra.

Un hombre robusto se puso de pie, se presento a el y su dragona Zera y comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno -dijo nervioso- no sabría como comenzar, así que voy partir explicando un poco el contexto; yo en conjunto con otros tres jinetes nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia las Vertebradas para retener a un grupo de urgalos que amenazaban con arrasar el valle de Palancar. Los urgalos huyeron despavoridos hacia las Vertebradas apenas nos vieron a lo lejos, y para asegurarnos de que no volvieran, les escupimos un poco de fuego.

"Cuando ya nos devolvíamos a Ilirea, vimos en el horizonte dos dragones, montados por dos jinetes, un dragón era negro y el otro era de un color rojo rubi. Tratamos de hacer contacto mental con ellos, pero no nos respondían. A medida que nos acercamos los pudimos ver mejor, pero cuando se encontraban a unos cincuenta metros, pudimos ver que desenvainaban sus espadas y se lanzaban en picada hacia nosotros. Entonces todo se convirtió en un caos de hechizos*, fuego y espadas.

"Al principio el combate parecía parejo, éramos superiores, yo estuve a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal al del dragón negro, pero cuando mi espada estaba a un centímetro de su cuello, mi brazo se paralizo y la espada se detuvo. Entonces el jinete me lanzo un mandoble en el costado y luego uno en la cabeza, y a su vez, su dragón mordía al Zera que trataba de defenderse con sus garras. A mi el golpe en la cabeza me dejo inconsciente y me caí de lomos de Zera. Según Zera en ese momento acudió uno de mis compañero a ayudarla y lo primero que hizo una vez libre fue atraparme en el aire. Zera al rescatarme perdió el control y cayo también inconsciente en la ladera de un monte.

"Al despertar, tuvimos una escena terrible ante nuestros ojos: el cadáver de Graf, con un agujero en el pecho, y heridas horribles en el cuerpo, estaba sobre el ala de su dragón, Fryen, la cual estaba separada del cuerpo el cual yacía unos cincuenta metros a la derecha con la cabeza en una posición imposible y escalofriante. Poco mas hacia el lugar de el primer asalto, se encontraba el cadáver del dragón Gumbel, con heridas horribles en todos lados y debajo de el, apenas visible, estaba aplastado el cuerpo de su jinete.

Termino la narración sin ser interrumpido y se sentó. Acto seguido, Vrael preguntó

-¿Sabes el nombre de los jinetes?

-Galbatorix y Morzan, -se adelanto Kaelar- a mi si me hablaron.

-¿Por que no lanzaste ningún hechizo* antes de que te golpeara con la espada?-volvió a preguntar Vrael

-No podía, algo hizo que todo lo que yo dijese no surtiera efecto, era magia desconocida, éramos impotentes.

-Magia oscura antigua -dijo Fell a Feronis- La desconocida.

-Es probable, porque nunca antes había escuchado de algo similar, y menos de un jinete que la utilizara en contra de jinetes.

-Nada que Zera pueda aportar? -dijo Vrael

-Nada, Jalek lo ha dicho todo. -dijo Jalek hablando por su dragona

-Kaelar, por favor cuenta ahora tu histora ahora, cuando termines, les dire la respuesta a todo y veremos como proceder.

Kaelar, un elfo, se levanto. Era alto como la mayoría de los elfos y llevaba el pelo largo y oscuro sobre sus hombros y espalda. Llevaba una armadura similar a la de Feronis pero los ornamentos de esta armadura eran de cobre, y arriba de donde se sentaba asomaba la cabeza un dragón con escamas color del cobre, dragón que seria presentado por Kaelar como Yurk, que significaba "hijo del sol".

-Eramos yo y otro jinete mas, Erkalis, y nos dirigíamos hacia Ellesméra, y veníamos desde Teirm. El viaje no tenia propósito especifico, solo queríamos estar en Ellesméra.

"Fue en el momento en que volábamos sobre Gil'Ead cuando los mismos dos jinetes nos interceptaron. El del dragón negro se situo a mi derecha, y el otro se situo a la izquierda de Erkalis, y volaron con nosotros. Las primeras palabras las dijo el del dragón negro, y hablo en un tono poco amistoso, y decía que nos rindiéramos, que no teníamos opción: o nos uníamos a ellos o nos mataban. Erkalis respondió que como pretendían lograr matarlo, siendo que era el mas experimentado, tanto que conocía a los jinetes y los llamo por sus nombres: Galbatorix y Morzan. Galbatorix volvió a hablar y respondió que ahora eran poderosos, mencionó algo que el llamó "Magia Oscura Antigua", y dijo que era solo un poco menos potente que la de un Sombra.

"Erkalis rió y desenvaino su espada. Yo sin entender nada hice lo mismo, y pronto ambos dragones se lanzaron contra los nuestros, yo plee con Galbatorix y Erkalis contra Morzan. El combate entre dragones estaba parejo, los dragones dejaron el vuelo recto y comenzaron a dar piruetas en el aire, y se escupían inútiles bocanadas de fuego entre ellos, asestaban golpes con las garras mordían con la mandíbula. El combate de jinetes también estaba muy parejo. Pero en un momento, logre golpear a Galbatorix y dejarlo herido, muy herido. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo también sufrió una especie de parálisis, pero le di la orden a Yurk de liberarse y volar hacia Erkalis y recogerlo porque; Por otra parte Erkalis sufrio lo mismo que yo y se dio cuent de que no podríamos ganar. Entonces el dragón de Morzan le mordió el cuello al de Erkalis y luego Morzan mismo le clavo su espada en el ojo y luego pronuncio algo que termino de matar al dragón. Entonces lo recogí y volamos tan lejos y rápido como pudimos, hasta llegar a Ellesméra.

- La respuesta a todo es una y solo una:-dijo Vrael una vez termino de hablar Kaelar- Galbatorix se ha hecho con la magia oscura antigua y esta asesinando jinetes.

- Y reclutando.-agrego Feronis.

- Tenemos que averiguar porque lo esta haciendo y detenerlo- dijo Slent un humano robusto y fuerte. El realmente no estaba ahí por ser el alguien brillante y de buen juicio, porque no lo era. Estaba allí realmente porque su dragón lo era y cada vez que hablaba, lo hacia por el dragón.

-Y si lo podemos detener -dijo Gracelind, una humana muy experimentada.

-Yo se lo que esta haciendo -Kaelar alzó la voz- Galbatorix enloqueció luego de que asesinaran a su dragón y pidió otro, el cual no le fue concedido, entonces robo uno y se escondió, donde planeo su venganza contra los jinetes, ya que los culpaba por su "incidente".

-Debemos tomar medidas -dijo Vrael- hay que llamar a todos los jinetes a las armas.

- Y a los distintos pueblos -propuso Feronis- que tomen las armas y nos ayuden.

-Debemos organizarnos entonces.- dijo Brom que había permanecido callado.

Vrael se levanto y extendió un mapa en el centro de la mesa, todos se inclinaron hacia el mapa para verlo con claridad, incluso los dragones. Vrael apunto con un dedo Du Weldenvarden y dijo:

-Quien avisará a los elfos y los jinetes que allí se encuentren?

-Yo!-se ofreció Feronis

-Y yo - lo siguió Kaelar- mas vale que nadie vaya solo...

-En ese caso -se levanto Gracelind- yo también voy con ustedes.

-Y yo -dijo Jalek- tambien iré a Du Weldenvarden.

-Entonces el grupo de los elfos esta completo -confirmó Vrael- ¿Quienes irán con los hombres de Surda y los enanos de las Beor?

La sala permaneció en silencio un buen rato, hasta que una dragona azul color zafiro bufó entonces Brom se lamentó un momento para luego hablar.

- Yo iré al sur, Saphira quiere ver a los enanos.

- Yo te acompañare en tu viaje -dice Slent

Y así siguió el consejo hasta tener toda Alagaësia cubierta. Feronis, Jalek, Kaelar y Gracelind irían a Du Weldenvarden con los elfos, Brom y Slent visitarían Surda y las Montañas Beor. El elfo Tinifer y el humano Fren irían a todos los pueblos al oeste de las Vertebradas. Itiniel y Serafel avisaran a los pueblos al sur de Ilirea y Cerebor junto con Mikal y Hadur irían a todos los pueblos al norte de Ilirea. desde Ceunon, pasando por el valle de Palancar hasta Bullridge. Y Luigan, la mano derecha de Vrael, iría a Ilirea. Vrael se quedaría en Vroengard para organizar a los jinetes.

Cuando el consejo hubo terminado, y Vrael entregado todas las cartas que cada comitiva debía entregar, Feronis se retiró de la estancia con sus nuevos compañeros. Gracelind era una mujer de media estatura humana, le llegaba al cuello a Feronis y tenia el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una trenza. Era famosa por su astucia y sagacidad. Jalek era un poco mas alto que Gracelind mucho mas robusto y fuerte, pero de movimientos lentos, y tenia la tez morena y el pelo negro corto. Kaelar tenia el largo pelo negro suelto y era un elfo aun mas alto que Feronis, mucho mas ágil y fuerte; pero Feronis seguía siendo mas ágil que los dos humanos y tan fuerte como Jalek, ademas de poseer una astucia y sabiduría que iban muy por encima del promedio de un elfo.

La comitiva salió conversando del edificio y conociendose. A Feronis le cayo muy bien Gracelind, o Grace como habían decidido llamarla y Kaelar. Jalek no le había caído mal, pero no era muy simpático. Afuera del edificio montaron en sus dragones, que ya se habían conocido, y emprendieron un silencioso vuelo hacia Narda.

* * *

Bueno ahora les quiero anticipar que Gracelind, Jalek y Kaelar son quienes van a acompañar a Feronis en esta historia, y Brom va a aparecer y desaparecer espontáneamente.

Y al final de la historia, Eragon va aparecer... ya verán por que...


	2. Narda: El primer ataque (capitulo 2)

Voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana y voy a intentar traducirlo, porfavor, Revews!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Narda:

El Primer Ataque

El cielo era rojizo en el horizonte y el sol se estaba poniendo en el lejano mar. Una docena de dragones y jinetes se hallaban en Narda, con la misión de llevar el mensaje de Vrael a toda Alagaësia. Los jinetes estaban reunidos conversando en los muelles del puerto, mientras veían los pequeños botes pesqueros entrar al puerto desde mar abierto. Los dragones en cambio se habían apartado de sus jinetes y encontraron un lugar donde decidieron que iban a pasar la noche, a cinco kilómetros al sur de Narda, por la costa; allí estarían seguros y a salvo de ojos indiscretos.

Los dragones montaron una especie de "campamento" en el lugar que habían escogido: Cada dragón había limpiado la zona donde iba a dormir arrancando los arboles que allí se encontraban y dejándolos en el centro, lugar donde en la noche harían una fogata como la que ningún humano ha visto jamás. Una vez terminaron de hacer eso los dragones se entretuvieron hasta caer noche cerrada, con diversas actividades. Zera junto con Saphira, volaron y recorrieron las áreas circundantes hasta encontrar una pradera hermosa, con ovejas pastando, donde se pusieron a comer y conversar. Yurk, Fell, Glaedr, dragón de Oromis y Meheris, dragón de Slent, se echaron en la zona que habían despejado y dejaron que los últimos rayos de sol entibien sus escamas mientras dormían plácidamente. Cerca del "campamento", en el mar, la dragona Myra de escamas doradas y el dragón joven Spyke de escamas verde esmeralda, estaban pescando todo tipo de criatura viviente y con carne que encontraron en el mar.

No tardó en caer la noche y todos los dragones que estaban en alguna actividad lejos del "campamento" volvieron paulatinamente hasta que estuvieron reunidos todos allí, mas de una docena de dragones de distinto tipo, color y tamaño. Meheris y Glaedr eran de los presentes los dragones mas viejos y sabios, y habían tenido una amistad fuerte durante siglos, aunque Meheris era mas viejo que Glaedr por un par de siglos. Los dragones mas jóvenes, se los podía notar ya por el nombre: Spyke, Shade, Ruby, entre otros, eran nombres que recién se comenzaron a utilizar hace menos de tres siglos y los dragones mas antiguos despreciaban esos nombres, tanto que se los cambiaban.

Siendo Meheris el mas viejo, fue el quien tiro la primera bocanada de fuego al montón de arboles, seguido por Glaedr, Fell, Zera, Yurk y así hasta que todos los dragones estaban dando vida a un fuego inmenso. Cuando se detuvieron, comenzaron a hablar. La conversa no era general, hasta que Meheris y Glaedr intervinieron:

_-Silencio -_comenzó Meheris_- Hay algo que debemos hablar._

_-Es de vital importancia para la raza -_lo secundó Glaedr- _y son noticias horribles._

_-Que sucede? -_preguntaban todos los demás casi al unísono.

-_Todo lo que viene -_comenzó Meheris su discurso, ya preparado y meditado durante el viaje con Glaedr.-_ Va a ser uun evento mucho mas grande de lo que se imaginan, porque lo que estos jinetes tienen en sus manos es algo muy poderoso - _todos los dragones estaban escuchando en silencio y atentos- _algo que le fue oculto a todos los jinetes y dragones hace mas de dos milenios ya, algo que no se recordaba hasta el d__í__a de ayer y de hoy cuando Galbatorix nos hiri__ó__. Tengo miedo, y espero que ustedes tambi__é__n lo tengan porque de esta guerra que se acerca, es muy probable que la perdamos, y de ser as__í__, los dragones se extinguir__í__an en absoluto. Por lo que debemos encontrar la forma de preservar la raza._

_-A mi se me ocurre algo -_dijo Zera con un entusiasmo sombrío- _podemos reunir a un grupo de dragones, tomar algunos huevos e ir al este, muy a este de Alaga__ë__sia._

_-Yo propongo pelear -_dijo Spyke con un tono de valiente que provoco un sentimiento de lastima en Glaedr y Meheris- _luchar y sobrevivir por nuestra raza._

_-Eso no seria muy sensato..._

_-Yo apoyo la moci__ó__n de Zera -_hizo notar Shade- _me parece que seria lo mas sensato._

_-Yo creo -_propuso Saphira-_ que deber__í__amos escondernos en alg__ú__n lugar de Alaga__ë__sia para as__í__poder reclutar nuevos jinetes._

_-Yo le doy mi favor a Saphira, ahora, pienso que deber__í__amos someter esto a votaci__ó__n, pero hay que votar con cuidado -_advirtió Glaedr- _porque en este momento se esta definiendo el futuro de nuestra raza y cada uno de ustedes es responsable de que este futuro sea benigno y no maligno. _

_-Comenzemos la votaci__ó__n!_

Los dragones fueron uno a uno declarando su voto, y explicando porque lo votaban. La propuesta de Spyke no recibió ningún apoyo, y entonces este se dio cuenta de las magnitudes del asunto. La moción de Saphira recibió cinco votos, en tanto la de Zera recibió siete votos, siendo la ganadora. A continuación se comenzaron a organizar para luego dormir.

Quedo resuelto que cada dragón cumpliría la misión que tenia con su jinete primero, y luego, ojalá antes de que estalle la guerra, esta docena de dragones iría al este, junto con huevos de dragón que conseguirían Fell, Yurk, Zera y Myra cuando pasasen por Osilion, donde se hallaba uno de los nidos. El resto estaba en manos de Vrael, si vencer o no a Galbatorix y preservar la orden de los jinetes de dragón.

-Me pregunto como va a terminar todo esto. -comenta Feronis, quien esta con Kaelar y Grace en un muelle mirando hacia el crepúsculo- ¿Serán Galbatorix y sus secuaces lo suficientemente poderosos para derrotar a todos los dragones?

-Yo no lo creo -replico Grace- sinceramente pienso que están haciendo ver esto mas grave de lo que es, de seguro no tardamos en derrotarlos y seguir viviendo felices.

-No lo creas, no lo has vivido, yo si, y creo que estos tipos van a cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Nosotros debemos luchar para que el bien prevalezca, o si no, seremos oprimidos y esclavizados, los dragones serán utilizados para infundir terror y no valor. Y de nosotros depende que eso no suceda.

-El futuro es incierto. -intervino de súbito Oromis- Pero lo que si se, es que Vrael lo hace ver menos grave de lo que es. Abran los ojos: se dice que Galbatorix ya reunió a una decena de fieles seguidores. Y si esa decena es tan poderosa como Galbatorix, las cosas no son muy bonitas. Durante los próximos días actúen lo mas sabiamente posible, no sean estúpidos y siempre sean prudentes.

-Hacia donde vas tu Oromis? -preguntó Grace- ¿Al sur?

-Si, voy al sur junto con Brom y Slent.

-Bueno dejando las tristes incertidumbres, contemos alguna historia mientras se esconde el sol -propuso Grace.

-¿Contar historias? -preguntaron casi al unísono todos los elfos presentes- ¿Porque?

-Para entretenernos un rato -dijo Jalek- nosotros solemos contar historias en los pueblos. Todas las noches en casi todas las plazas se para un trovador o algún tipo de juglar y cuentan historias, la tradición se ha ido perdiendo ya que las historias se van repitiendo y nadie las va a oír.

-Conozco esa costumbre -contestó Feronis- y también esta presente en nuestro pueblo; tal vez no en lo cotidiano ni narrado, porque nosotros cantamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Oromis- pero no me puedo quedar, debo ir atener una conversa con Brom y Slent.

-Te tocó difícil -le dijo Kaelar con un tono de broma- dos humanos.

-Muy chistoso -dijo sarcásticamente Grace.

-Bueno -dijo Feronis, quien desde hace mucho que no se sentía con el animo que tenia en ese momento- ¿Quien va a contar la primera historia? Quiero escuchar las historias de los hombres, cuenten alguna.

-Yo puedo contar una -dijo Jalek- de no ser jinete seria trovador.

-Bueno pues comienza -lo instó Feronis, quien durante el viaje había tenido mas tiempo para conocer a Jalek y se dio cuenta de que tenia afinidad con Jalek, a veces se ponían a conversar, discutir y opinar sobre algún tema y era "entretenido". Grace y Kaelar eran en el grupo los que hacían que en todo momento los cuatro tuvieran sonrisas en el rostro y las conversaciones eran mas alegres.

-Voy a comenzar a contar la historia de un hombre que sin nada mas que sus puños derrocó a un rey ambicioso.

(N/A: No es necesario leer este cuento)

"Se dice que esta historia ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, en los antiguos reinos al norte de Alagaësia, reinos de los que nunca se había vuelto a saber. Esa tierra estaba dividida en ocho reinos, bastante grandes y autosuficientes, donde las culturas y razas cambiaban notoriamente de un reino a otro, pero en todos se hablaba lo que conocemos como el idioma antiguo. Uno de los reinos del norte estaba poblado por hombres y llevaba por nombre Pulyetr, y su rey era Daegel Grecoise. Su familia, los Grecoise habían tenido posesión del trono desde que se independizó Pulyetr del gran reino que ocupaba todo el norte antes de las capital del reino era una ciudad grande llamada Pulk y tenia tres murallas, debido a que cuando la ciudad crecía, cada tantos años tenían que edificar una nueva muralla. Esta característica también la hacia una ciudad muy difícil de asediar y conquistar.

"En la ciudad de Pulk habían tres grupos grandes de personas que estaban en desacuerdo con el rey, y lo querían derrocar. Estos tres grupos eran tres de los cinco grupos que clandestinamente, ejercían control de el mercado y el dinero, por lo que controlaban prácticamente la ciudad entera. ¿Que había hecho el rey para ganarse el odio de tres de estos grupos? Fácil. Había capturado a los jefes de estos y los había decapitado como advertencia para cualquiera que osara ejercer control sobre la ciudad que no sea el rey. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a perseguir y asesinar a todos los miembros de estos grupos, pero habían dos que se habían salvado. ¿Por que? Porque eran ellos los que habían delatado a los otros tres y así el rey se quedaría tranquilo y nunca sabría de su existencia.

"La única falla había sido que cuando los otros se enteraron de la traición, se unieron y contrataron mercenarios y compraron armas, y no tardó en formarse una batalla campal en el centro de la ciudad, donde no habían edificios. El rey ordeno a sus ejércitos que no se movieran, ya que así, los controladores se matarían entre ellos y luego su ejercito remataría, marcando un año sangriento pero el fin del poder que amenazaba al rey y al pueblo. La batalla estaba apunto de terminar cuando intervino el ejercito del rey. Entonces, todo fue caos y los combatientes huyeron en todas direcciones. De los cinco grupos, habían peleado aproximadamente unas mil personas y salieron con vida unas doscientas. El rey lo había logrado.

"Pero uno de los hombres que salió con vida de la batalla, había perdido a todas las personas por las que valía la pena vivir en esa batalla. Se llamaba Tragual y el ocupaba el rol de asesino. Si un mercader trataba de chantajearlos, cambiarse de grupo, o desobedecer después de muchas advertencias, era el quien se encargaba de que no volviera a ver mas soles ni lunas. Era un asesino sigiloso y letal, ya se había infiltrado en el castillo para asesinar a algún cortesano estúpido mas de una vez.

"Y volvería a entrar, pero esta vez no para asesinar a un simple cortesano y largarse, esta vez mataría al rey y su familia y ocuparía su lugar. Y gobernaría como se le diera la gana.

"Paso una semana entrando y saliendo del castillo para espiar a la familia real, hasta que supo que día iba a atacar, y como lo haría. Luego siguió con su vida normal hasta que llegara ese día, y seria rey.

"Llego un día, era miércoles en la tarde cuando entró al castillo sin ser visto por uno de los caminos que ya conocía. La familia real debía de estar cenando en ese entonces en una sala grande, cerca de la sala del trono, a solas con sus criados. Tragual salió por una ventana de uno de los pasillos que salían del comedor y se agarró a un saliente de los muros. Estuvo colgando allí por unos diez minutos hasta que sintió las puertas del comedor abrirse y a la familia real salir de ella. El rey se dirigió como de costumbre a la sala del trono donde tenia que tratar unos asuntos y la familia real siguió su camino escoltada de dos guardias.

"Cuando iban pasando por el lado de la ventana, Tragual salió de su escondite y quedo detrás de ellos. Agil y silenciosamente se deslizó hacia el primer guardia y le clavo su cuchillo en el cuello, mientras el segundo guardia desenvainaba la espada, Tragual se puso detrás de el e hizo lo mismo. La reina se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de poder dar un grito, Tragual la silenció cortando la garganta de la pobre mujer. Los niños estaban confundidos y no entendían que estaba pasando. El príncipe era apenas un niño de cinco años y la princesa una niña de ocho años. La princesa salió corriendo por el pasillo gritando "Ayuda!" y el niño se quedo parado mirandolo. El asesino mató al niño no sin sentirse muy culpable y luego corrió tras la niña. La niña estaba a punto de doblar una esquina y Tragual podía escuchar las armaduras de soldados acercandose, por lo que no tenia otra opción. Arrojo su único cuchillo con la esperanza de darle a la niña, y sin mirar el resultado, dio media vuelta y corrió. Antes de que ningún guardia se asomara por el pasillo, Tragual llego a la ventana en la que se había escondido y se volvió a esconder. Espero.

"Pasaron mas de veinte minutos cuando vio que muchos soldados abandonaban el castillo acompañados de antorchas y partían a buscarlo. En el castillo la frecuencia con la que pasaban los soldados había disminuido mucho y entonces decidió salir. Salió y lo primero que vio fue sangre allí donde vio a la niña por ultima vez, volvió a sentirse mal y se alejó caminando con los oídos atentos; durante su trayecto, solo se había tenido que esconder de un grupo de guardias.

"Llego a las puertas de la sala del trono y estaba repleto de guardias. Para despistarlos, se fue al final del pasillo y boto una antorcha. Solo unos pocos guardias hicieron caso pero mato a uno, y se aseguro de que gritara. Así logró despistarlos y colarse en la sala del trono. Entro y se encontró ante un rey solitario y que se encontraba llorando la muerte de su familia. Antes de que el rey tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Tragual lo tenia agarrado con una mano en el mentón y otra en la nuca. Se llevó al rey al trono y lo hizo arrodillarse al lado del trono y Tragual se sentó en el. El rey no opuso resistencia ni habló, la pena lo había dejado mudo, sordo y ciego. Una tropa de soldados entró en la sala, y antes de que Tragual pudiera dar un discurso, una flecha le atravesó el pecho, pero vivió lo suficiente para partirle el cuello al rey y matarlo.

(N/A: Fin del cuento, ahora si lee)

-¿No dijiste que lo derrocaría con sus propios puños? -preguntó Feronis desconcertado.

-Eso dije -contestó el narrador, con un tono cargado de burla- pero; ¿Que gracia tiene contar un cuento cuando se sabe el final?

-Hum, rara manera de contar historias. -observó Kaelar.

El sol ya se había ido y era noche cerrada en el puerto, y la luna se reflejaba en el tranquilo mar, y sin querer se les había pasado la hora, y a estas alturas las murallas estaban cerradas. Pero igual lograrían pasar, eran jinetes. Los cuatro jinetes de dragón siguieron contando historias, discutiendo cosas triviales y hablando de otras cosas, hasta que decidieron ir a descansar. Feronis se fue a la habitación de la posada que habían alquilado en el centro de la ciudad, ya que rechazaron dormir en la fortaleza.

Feronis despertó súbitamente en mitad de la noche, estaba alarmado, porque sentía el grito de una multitud de gente afuera. Se asomó por la ventana y vio gente corriendo en dirección a las murallas, y algunos corrían hacia la fortaleza. De vez en cuando, habían destellos de luz amarillos y se podían ver puntos iluminados entre los techos y humo ascendiendo al cielo nocturno. Narda estaba siendo atacada, y por dragones.

Feronis se iba a poner la armadura mientras despertaba a Fell para que fueran a socorrerlos cuando Grace abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

-La fortaleza esta en llamas, creen que estamos allí.

-¿Y los ciudadanos? ¿Se encuentran bien?

-No lo sabremos hasta la mañana, lo que si sabemos es que son dos jinetes y ninguno de ellos es Galbatorix o Morzan, por lo que deben ser secuaces suyos. Ya hemos llamado a todos los dragones

-_Voy en camino. -_le dijo Fell a Feronis- _Esperame en las murallas, la puerta sur ojal__á__._

_-All__í__estar__é__._

-Grace, tengo que ir a la puerta sur, cuando se vallan a reunir con sus dragones, pasen desapercibidos, y recuerden, ellos conocen secretos que nosotros no, asi que aunque seamos catorce contra dos, aun nos pueden derrotar a todos, lo mas sensato es aullentarlos y escapar.

-Iré contigo a la puerta sur, de hecho, todos iremos hacia allá.

Grace salió de la habitación y Feronis termino de ponerse la armadura, y bajó al comedor de la posada. Los catorce jinetes estaban allí reunidos, iban a partir todos juntos hacia la puerta sur, allí montarían sus dragones e intentarían hacer que los enemigos se fueran.

Salieron de la posada en fila, con túnicas cubriendo sus armaduras y corrieron con paso rápido hacia las murallas, apartando a la gente con la fuerza. En el camino Feronis siempre iba detrás de Grace, y hubo un momento en que la perdió de vista, y sin saber porque se preocupo demasiado. Tal vez era porque no veía a nadie mas y se sentía solo o porque... No, Feronis sabia que no podía ser la segunda opción. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo eso durante los dos minutos en que perdió a Grace cuando la volvió a ver entre el caos de gente.

El grupo llegó cansado a las puertas, que estaban abiertas de par en par y la gente salía para ponerse a resguardo del fuego. Una vez acabado el ataque tendrían que regresar a apagar los fuegos y enterrar a los muertos, que no eran pocos. Los catorce jinetes subieron a las almenas de las murallas donde intentaron esconderse, pero era evidente que los dos jinetes traidores los habían divisado apenas llegaron arriba. Uno de los dos jinetes se dirigió a ellos con loca bravura y su dragón comenzó a escupir fuego a diestro y siniestro a las almenas. Por suerte los jinetes se habían puesto a cubierto en una almena techada justo sobre las puertas y desde allí, Mikal, Serafel y Fren disparaban sus flechas encantadas al dragón cada vez que pasaba. El traidor no se atrevía a desmontar, entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las llamaradas eran inútiles, voló hacia el centro de la ciudad y siguió causando males. Pasaron dos minutos de calma, suspenso, silencio e incertidumbre cuando todos sintieron el llamado de sus dragones, estaban cerca. Entonces salieron luciendo sus espléndidas armaduras que reflejaban la luz de la luna y los dragones los fueron recogiendo.

-_Tirate -_le ordenó Fell a Feronis, quien sin pensarlo corrió hacia el borde y salto al lado exterior de la ciudad. Abajo solo había pasto y tierra, mas un grupo de rocas y nada mas. Pero un dragón pasó con las alas plegadas en picada hacia abajo y Feronis cayó en su lomo. El dragón extendió las piernas y apenas tocó el suelo, salto impulsandose muy alto hacia arriba y desplegó sus grandes alas.

Los demás jinetes ya se habían subido a sus dragones y todos estaban rodeando a los traidores. Hubo un largo momento de tensión entre los enviados de Vrael antes de que se lanzaran al ataque todos simultáneamente. El cielo era un caos, las bocanadas de fuego iban de un lado a otro. Feronis atacó al traidor que tenia mas cercano, detrás de el iba Grace y a su lado Kaelar. Embistieron al dragón por tres flancos, pero este hizo una maniobra evasiva y de paso daño a Fell con su espada.

_-AAAAAAAGH! -_se quejo Fell- _Nunca antes hab__í__a sentido un dolor como este. _

_-Yo te sanar__é__despu__é__s de la batalla, concentrate en atacar al jinete y no al drag__ó__n._

Volvieron a embestir, los tres, pero esta vez llegó Oromis e Itiniel a ayudar. El traidor repelía todas las espadas con habilidad, incluso la de Oromis, y su dragón evadía a sus enemigos con destreza, y todos trataban utilizar la magia contra ellos pero era inútil. Feronis tuvo una idea: mientras los otros lo mantenían ocupados el llegaría por detrás. Espero el momento propicio y ejecutó su plan, y fue el quien les dio esperanzas a todos; llego silenciosamente por detrás y voló, volcado sobre el traidor y le clavó la espada de tal forma que el filo entraba en el omoplato izquierdo y salía por el mismo hombro. Entonces, Itiniel envalentonado y confiado embistió, pero cuando tuvo la chance de asestar un golpe mortal en la cabeza, quedo paralizado y vio con horror como el traidor le clavó su espada negra en el corazón. Acto seguido Itiniel cayó del lomo de su dragón Spyke y se perdió en una casa en llamas. Spyke enloqueció y lanzo estúpidas embestidas contra el jinete traidor y este con facilidad hundió su espada en el cráneo de Spyke, pronuncio unas palabras y el cuerpo de Spyke cayó también sobre la ciudad.

Durante la derrota de Itiniel, cuando el traidor uso su poder, todos lo pudieron sentir, y se paralizaron por un momento. Entonces, sin necesidad de un intercambio de palabras, los otros trece jinetes supieron que no tenían opción: debían huir lo mas rápido posible a sus destinos y entregar el mensaje; solo así tendrían una oportunidad.

-_Huid! -_les dijo a todos Fren- _Corran y entreguen el mensaje!_

Entonces todos comenzaron la huida, cada uno se iba en la dirección que le correspondía para entregar el mensaje, se dieron rápidos adioses y suertes y volaron tan rápido como pudieron. Los dos traidores persiguieron a Tinifer y Fren, les dieron alcance y muerte. Todos se preocuparon de huir, ya verían quien reemplazaba a los caídos.

Feronis no veía nada, volaba con Fell sobre las nubes para pasar desapercibidos, y no podían encontrar a Jalek, Kaelar o Grace. Entonces Feronis hablo y comenzó a ver con los ojos de Fell. Llegaron a las Vertebradas cuando se encontraron de frente con tres dragones delante de ellos, eran sus compañeros, y estaban a salvo.


End file.
